You
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: A short fluff piece for LuLo fans, and to calm my own heart for unrequited love. Hopefully Lucy can settle any qualms he has with his place in her life. Hmmm let's see, some mild sexuality going on, and some good old fashioned FT violence will occur as well.


_A/N- sorry I know I have so much else to do! I have a few other's to write on here…but this one was stuck in my head and I thought…aw…how can I NOT..do this …for them…. _

_Annnd so this was born form the realm of my mind and brought here not the world because , well why not?  
>I hope you enjoy it.<br>~APR_

_"You're pretty much just a pet to her, you do know that right?"_

He reclined his chair back and gazed into the ultramarine sky, visible through the small window above him. It was nice to be back in his own world feel the magic running through him. He moved his fingers a little and felt a slight tingle. The electrifying feeling resonated through his body and a small spark emitted from his fingers. He smirked and closed his eyes. It was nice to have that type of power again. Yes, this was what he wanted right?  
>So then why did it feel like something was still missing? What could possibly be missing form the leader of the celestial spirits?<br>A soft knock drew his attention from his worrisome thoughts and to a new contemplation. Get up and answer the door or just yell to the unannounced intruder to come in, that was the question. He went over the pros and cons in his head. Being a gracious host was one thing to heavily consider…but his position was so comfy. Another faint knock came from the door. The chivalry won and he got up. Damn his lion mentality. He straightened his posture and opened the door to something unexpected.

There, clad in a skin tight pink mini dress she stood. Her long blonde hair styled loosely around her shoulders, she was a vision of beauty. His breath caught in his chest and he started to drag his eyes slowly up her body. The dress left none to the imagination with the exception of coloring. He scanned over her curvaceous figure. He rested his eyes on her hips and then chest, before finally falling on her face. She smiled sweetly at him.  
>"Aren't you going to invite me in silly?"<p>

"Lucy …." He whispered. But how? How did she find her way here? Humans couldn't get here! It was impossible. He motioned for her to come in and shut the door behind her confused and slightly disoriented. He was unsure of what to say. This was inconceivable.

He tried to speak was silenced with a swift motion by the blonde. Roughly she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. She drew her face close to his, so close he could feel her breath tickling his face. He lowered his lips down to hers and meshed against hers in a slow pace. Thrilled by his reception to her signs, she kissed him back heavier than his set pace. He smiled and slowly teased her lips open with his tongue. Graciously the blonde obliged and allowed him access into her mouth.  
>He swirled his tongue in her mouth tasting her and playing with her senses. He gently nibbled on her lip making her gasp and pull away to catch her breath. Her amber eyes met his heat filled gaze and she drove back in, where they once again met in a rough passionate kiss. He moved his hands to the small of her back and tugged at her dress. The blonde let out a small mew and drug her hands down his stomach. She yanked at his shirt pulling it up, touching the bare skin underneath, he elicited a small groan. The action gave her the confidence she needed to continue further and move her hand down until she cupped him outside his pants. She massaged him making him shudder.<p>

That was it. He pressed her up against the wall and ran his hands down her hips to the hem of her skirt. He rubbed her thighs, tracing his hands up and down. She brought her hands up to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. She gently scraped her nails along the contours of his muscles as he kissed down her neck. He nipped her collarbone making her gasp.

"Loke…"  
>"Mmh". Came his muffled reply, buried in the nape of neck. He shrugged his shirt off and began unzipping her dress. With deft hands he masterfully got her dress unzipped and to the floor. He brought his hands around the front and began kneading her breasts. The blonde bit down on her lip suppressing a moan. He smirked and lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were half closed and her lips slightly parted, she exhaled and returned his gaze. She smile at him sending a jolt through his body. She was so beautiful. He drank the picturesque beauty in before him focusing on her face.<br>"Loke,…before we…I wanted to…" she broke off midsentence and shivered. She had been stopped Loke's nimble fingers tracing the swell of her chest.  
>He leaned in close to her and nipped her earlobe.<br>"I know." he murmured . "Me too." His breath tickled her neck and he began planting small kisses down it. keeping one hand on her breast he unfastened her bra and let that fall to the floor to accompany the forgotten dress and shirt. With heavy lidded eyes she looked at him and leaned further against the wall, an invitation. He reached towards in between her legs….

A gunshot accompanied by a scream rang through his head, waking him and stopping his dream. Sparing no time at all, he mobilized into action and put up his defenses. She needed him, he could feel it.  
>Materializing in the human realm was like flying at the speed of light, fast and gentle but had a backfiring kick that would make you have a momentary hangover like feeling afterwards.<p>

The sun was scorching high overhead, while heat surrounded him from all sides. It was a perfect summer day. The landscape was mountain and forest, typical of the landscaping close to the guild. So why was here? He sidestepped a misguided icicle, followed by a battle cry which explained everything.

"DAMMIT, ICE PRINCESS I WILL DEAFEAT YOU! I DID NOTHING WRONG!" A fireball shot across the clearing and straight into the mountainside causing another mini explosion and more dust. It took him a moment to realize what exactly had woken him from his awesome dream, the gunshot he heard was actually Natsu causing a rockslide. If he could, he would kill Natsu and Gray, that is, if they didn't destroy themselves first. From across the battle field he saw Lucy peeking out from behind a rock avoiding the danger. Swiftly he moved across the destruction and took his spot next to her.

"BACK OFF SQUINTY EYES! I TOLD YOU IT WAS MINE TO EAT!" Gray yelled. Through the dissipating dust a vague silhouette of the two mages was visible. The auburn haired man brought his attention back to the crouching blonde. Upon first examination she wasn't injured, but one of the two had torn her top, severing whatever piece of cloth had been holding the flimsy fabric up. He sighed and removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders.  
>"Are you injured?" He asked. The blonde covered her blush with her hand and stuttered out a small thank you and that she was okay. He offered her a smile and hand to aid her in getting up. Clutching the jacket around her shoulders she took it and stood. She looked out at the crazed twosome and their battle over what he inferred to be about food. He kept his steady gaze focused on her though. His mind flooded with immages of her bare skin, remembering the dream he was having earlier, wishing that he could continue it here and now. He glanced nervously at her short skirt and wondered how she had managed to keep that intact of all things… A new voice caused a momentary distraction.<p>

"IF YOU TWO DON'T CUT IT OUT I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU BOTH!" a bolt of lightning struck the ground making the surrounding area shake.  
>"DON'T GET INVOLVED LAXUS! THIS IS PERSONAL!" Someone (presumed to be Natsu) shouted followed immediately by a ball of fire and a lance of ice both shot at towards the off guard blonde. He had apparently though the two would actually listen. He managed to block the attack from harming him, but the surprise and sheer force of the barrage was enough to knock him off balance and into the bushes close by. Loke let out a short laugh. Standing and straightening himself out, the blonde turned his head and walked over to the sideliner pair, seething from the ordeal.<p>

"Well isn't it the kitty and his master." The blonde sneered. Loke narrowed his eyes and then smirked. He placed his arm around Lucy and pulled her close. "Damn right she's my master. And I'll be her kitty any day that she asks." He winked at the small blonde girl. Lucy's eyes widened and a hot blush covered her face. She stared straight ahead trying not to look at her friend.

"Tch" the other man scoffed. "You're pretty much just a pet to her you do know that right?" The blonde lifted his eyebrows. That one stung a bit, hitting the weak spot he kept carefully guarded. Loke let his façade fall and stepped aside from Lucy changing his posture, widening his stance he started to summon his attack, ready for a fight. This toe head wanted a fight that badly, fine by him, he had extra energy to burn off anyway.

"That's enough Laxus. I don't care how bad of a day you are having, you have no right to say such hurtful not to mention, wrong things to people!" Lucy stepped out in front of Loke defenses up. She clutched her keys in her hand ready to go at the slightest bit or provocation. Loke smirked and lowered his hand to his side. She was such a spitfire, one minute crouching and hiding, next ready to fight one of the strongest in the guild over a small insignificant comment, not even directed at her.  
>The blonde man snorted and walked away hands in pockets. "Destroy each other for all I care, I won't get involved further."<p>

"YOU COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" the amber eyed girl shouted. She had become so enraged at the blonde, she had utterly forgotten that she had to keep the jacket closed to hide her near totally revealed chest. Loke burst into laughter at her eruption and the situation of her was quite a sight, and one hell of girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Let it go, Luce. He didn't mean it he's just pissy because he's not all alpha male like he used to be." He fixed his glasses. He turned his head to look at her and was greeted by a tearful gaze.  
>"I know he's not bad but…you know you're not right? You mean so much more to me than that!" She steeled her gaze and stepped closer to him. He felt heat rise to his face at her proximity to him, almost ignoring the fact she was half naked. He smiled gently at her and pulled her in a close embrace.<p>

"You're my friend and you mean so much to me. I never want you to think that you're anything less to me. " she sputtered. _Or more_ he thought bitterly.  
>"You mean so much to me… Loke." <em>Please god, don't say my name like that… <em>  
>He gave in and hugged her tighter. He opened his mouth to speak, and answer but found he couldn't. Moments passed before they separated, but not by choice. A new creature of mythical proportions came hurling their way. The legendary flying Gray, had been tossed aside by Natsu like a ragdoll after a fire blast had gone out of control.<br>The blonde looked over at the heap of Gray and ran toward him to help him up. Natsu was nowhere to be seen, and after a brief scan of the area Loke realized why. Erza stood in the center of the demolished range, behind her a collapsed, Natsu laid on the ground completely unconscious. Lucy continued to tend to the fallen Gray. Smiling to himself Loke closed his eyes hoping to imprint her sweet, caring face into his brain.

No, what he has wasn't what he wanted but, this was enough for now. This is what she needed him as and that was enough. Whatever she needed, he would be there for her, that's what he promised her after all. With one last longing look to her he turned away and prepared to go back to the celestial realm, at least for now, his job was done.


End file.
